The Horrific Exchange
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: Lavi and Kanda have woken up in each other's bodies....What the hell is going on!


The sun shone brightly, as everyone in the black order started waking up

Summary: For Unknown reasons…Lavi and Kanda….have switched bodies?! What the hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man…though I would love to own a certain character shifty-eyes and Kina would love to own three different characters…

**(-Break-)**

The sun shone brightly, as everyone in the black order started waking up. Lavi Bookman yawned and lazily pulled himself up out of his bed. With a stretch, he walked towards the built-in bathroom rubbing the lump on his forehead, where it still hurt from it colliding with Kanda's head yesterday. He opened the door, and walked inside to have a shower and get ready.

Kanda Yu stood, stretching. Something felt odd today. Unable to put his finger on what it was, he moved the push his hair back. He froze when his usually long hair did not touch his fingers. Instead, it was short and seemingly choppy.

_Did someone cut my hair? When I was sleeping? They. Are. So. Dead._

In anger, Kanda stomped to the mirror, and once he saw his reflection his mouth dropped, and he screamed.

Somewhere, across the hall, another scream was heard.

Lavi raced out the shower, grabbed a towel, and booked it out the room, running as fast as he could in his horror.

Lenalee and Allen, who were, so innocently walking by to breakfast, froze in shock looking at 'Lavi'.

"What…?" both of the younger exorcists' mouths dropped open

"Hey! Allen! Lenalee" Lavi greeted as he raced by.

Lenalee and Allen turned and looked at each other "what is wrong with him this morning?"

Kanda twisted his body to the door as it smashed open, and…._he_ stood there, only in a _towel_.

Kanda and Lavi stood there staring at each other.

"What…you…" Kanda's aura went murderous

Lavi paled "Uh-oh…"

"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!!"

"I don't know how?" Lavi took a step back "Uuhhh……let's just get dressed…. And then we can panic…"

Lavi turned and ran back to Kanda's room for clothing before Kanda could protest.

Before getting to far, Lavi turned back "and remember to wear the eye-patch!!"

And he was off again.

Kanda twitched "how the hell do you expect me to see?!"

**(-BREAK-)**

Lavi made his way back towards his room, still obviously in Kanda's body, although he was now dressed.

At the same time, Kanda was making his way towards where Lavi was.

Suddenly, Lavi quit walking

_Waitaminute…I'm in Kanda's body…so… _he grinned evilly, and spotted Lenalee, Allen and Komui. _Hehe_

Lavi pranced towards the three, oblivious to the real Kanda watching him, at an angle behind the three.

Without warning, Lavi grabbed Lenalee, twirled her around, and _kissed _her.

See, what ever one else sees is Kanda kissing Lenalee.

Imagine the shock!

Komui froze in horror. His little sister—precious, precious little sister was being kissed. _By Kanda._

Allen nearly fainted.

The real Kanda's glare was fatal. Lavi froze, feeling suddenly like he was about to die, looked up and his gaze met Kanda's.

_Uh-oh…_

Lavi dropped Lenalee, laughed nervously, then turned and ran.

"LAAAAVI!!"

Kanda instantly chased after his body. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Lavi didn't stop for anything. He barreled through a group of people, pushed things aside, and tried to make it hard for Kanda to get to him.

Everyone watched the two exorcists as they ran down the halls, yelling at each other. Well more, a really pissed Lavi yelling at a fearful Kanda...

Komui rocks Lenalee in his arms, watching the pair run off with a strange look on his face.

"…it couldn't be…"

**(-Break-)**

Lavi snickered and jumped to the side, and continued to run for it. Twisting around another corner, he continued to try and make a maze and get away from Kanda. Panting with effort, he stopped and looked behind him.

It was clear.

Lavi sighed in relief and fell against the wall.

"Thank heavens…"

Lavi jumped up and continued to race forward, to cause more mischief in Kanda's name.

**(-Break-)**

Kanda had obviously lost track of Lavi and his body. He stalked through the halls of the Order, ignoring the people around him, on his search for the troublesome idiot with his body.

"Lavi!"

He continued forward.

"LAVI!"

A foot smashed into Kanda's face.

Kanda lost his balance in shock, and fell over

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Bookman glared at who he presumed was his apprentice.

"Lavi. What do you expect to gain from ignoring me?!"

Kanda glared "What the hell? I'm NOT Lavi!"

Bookman made a face "At the moment, yes you are."

"No! And I never have been! Damnit! Go find Lavi if you want to talk to him!!"

A strange look crossed Bookman's face and he grabbed Kanda by the collar of his shirt.

Kanda made a face "OI! LET ME GO!!"

Bookman ignored him and started to pull Kanda behind him

**(-Break-)**

Lavi snickered and continued to do very non-Kanda things, making his way deeper into the Black Order.

Not paying attention, he walked into someone.

"Yu-Kun!"

Lavi froze recognizing the voice. He looked up and his suspicions were confirmed.

General Tiedoll.

"Ah...hahahahaha…" Lavi stepped backwards

Tiedoll smiled happily "Ah, Just the person I was looking for!"

"Oh…General…" Lavi smiled slightly before, starting to back away

Tiedoll frowned "Yu-Kun! Why are you walking away from me?!"

"Uuhhh…" Lavi couldn't think of an excuse, so instead he turned and ran away. Again.

But Tiedoll was more-or-less expecting this, and caught Kanda, or Lavi in reality before he could get away

"Aha! You cannot get out of helping me!" Tiedoll stated happily and dragged Lavi off by the hand

"Erk…." Lavi paled and had no choice but to follow

**(-Break-)**

Kanda now found himself standing in Komui's office, being ignored by Bookman and Komui who were deep in conversation.

Kanda sighed; annoyed that he hadn't found Lavi yet to kill him for doing _that_ with his body.

The ass.

The door swung open and Tiedoll walked in dragging…well, it was his body so obviously Lavi.

Lavi paled even more seeing Kanda there, who had turned and was now once again glaring at him.

"Ah!" Komui smiled happily, seeing that Tiedoll had brought Kanda with him "Good! I have them both now!"

Reever dropped a pile of paper on Komui's desk

"Komui…"

Komui smiled oblivious to the questioning threat that came from Reever.

Kanda's patience snapped, and he dove at Lavi "YOU!!"

Lavi let out a yell and jumped behind Tiedoll, "NO! YU! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!! IT'S YOUR BODY!!"

Everyone froze and looked over at the two

"…" Reever and Komui looked at each other "I thought you took care of this, Komui."

Komui smiled "Uuumm…nope!"

Reever shook his head, and walked over to Kanda and Lavi, pulling them apart

"Hold on you too. There's an explanation for this…."

He took a breath and started to explain

**-Flashback- **

_Kanda and Lavi were walking down a hall, Lavi trying to make conversation with the anti-social boy._

_Kanda, as always easily ignored the red-head._

"_Kanda! Lavi! Look out!" The warning came from both sides—one Komui, the other Reever. Both boys turned their heads inward, too look at either one of the scientists, causing their heads to smash together._

"_Damnit!" Kanda jerked away at the same time Lavi did, both grabbing their heads where they had been hit._

"_Move!!" Reever called, just as a deep purple gas surrounded them_

_Lavi made a face and coughed "Ugh! What is this?!" He covered his nose, but was too late, and fainted. Kanda was no better- being at a different angle, it took only a second longer before he too, was on the ground unconscious. _

_Reever and Komui came out with gas masks "Uh-Oh…I hope nothing bad comes out of this…"_

**-End Flash Back-**

Kanda and Lavi stood still, staring at Reever. Understanding seemed to cross their faces at the same time, and they looked at each other.

"Well that explains why, but how the hell are we supposed to turn back to normal?!" Kanda twitched in annoyance.

"Don't Worry" Komui smiled happily "I can take care of that"

Kanda and Lavi shared another look of unease

"…I don't know if that's a good thing…"

**(-Break-)**

It was the next morning.

Kanda pulled himself out of bed

"Ugh…" He pushed his bangs back out of his eyes- trying to remember what happened yesterday after Komui said he could help him and Lavi.

Kanda sighed and looked in his mirror. Relief rushed through him at seeing his own reflection.

"What the hell happened yesterday…"

He shook his head, got ready and left his room. Lavi waved to him across the hall

"Hey! Yu! Glad to see that you're _you_!"

Kanda ignored him, and took a step.

That's when two screams echoed the halls.

"…_Shit._"

**(-Owari-)**

Well I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic  
It made both me and Kina think about what would happen if other characters were to switch...

Komui and Allen...

Lenalee and Miranda...

O.O

Kina wants to do something with a guy character then a girl character

Well, Review!!

Puppy  
(Co-Written with Kinari139)


End file.
